


O Toque de Duas Mentes

by TaiBluerose



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiBluerose/pseuds/TaiBluerose
Summary: Spock não quer ver Jim sofrendo de coração partido. McCoy descobre algo sobre seus amigos. Jim se declara.Baseado no episódio Requiem For Methuselah. Fanfic escrita para o aniversário de 50 anos da série em 2016.





	

**Log do Capitão James T. Kirk**

**Data Estelar: 5843.8**

**A nave estelar Enterprise encontra-se sob o perigo de uma epidemia.  Até o momento, três de nossos tripulantes morreram e outros 23 caíram vítimas da terrível Febre Riguelliana. Para combater a doença, o Dr. McCoy precisa de uma grande quantidade do minério Ritalina, que é o único antídoto conhecido para a febre. Felizmente, os escâneres da nave localizaram uma grande quantidade de Ritalina pura em um pequeno planeta desabitado no Sistema Ômega, chamado Holberg 917-G.**

**Estou descendo para lá com o Dr. McCoy e o Comandante Spock.**

**Registro encerrado.**

**Kirk desliga.**

 

 

O Capitão James T. Kirk e seu Primeiro Oficial, o vulcano Spock, desceram ao planetoide juntamente com o Dr. McCoy para ajudarem na coleta da Ritalina. O pequeno planeta deveria ser completamente desabitado, mas para a surpresa dos três visitantes, Holberg 917-G tinha um habitante mais do que peculiar: um homem humano de certa idade, muito inteligente e dono de uma coleção de arte única e inestimável.

O senhor Flint, como se apresentou o habitante inesperado, recebeu Kirk, Spock e McCoy com ameaça e desconfiança a princípio. Mas Kirk foi enfático sobre a necessidade urgente da Ritalina, e que os três não tinham qualquer outro propósito ali senão encontrar a cura para sua tripulação. Flint se apiedou e recebeu os três homens em sua casa, e lhes ofereceu bebida e descanso enquanto seu robô, M4, coletava a Ritalina para o Dr. McCoy.

Algumas horas depois, Flint, que inicialmente anunciara viver sozinho naquele planeta, tendo como única companhia o robô M4, apresentou aos três visitantes uma bela jovem de nome Rayna Kapec. Rayna expôs seu interesse em discutir com Spock assuntos científicos de natureza complexa, deixando claro para o comandante vulcano, em uma única frase, que ela possuía uma inteligência extraordinária, quase sobre humana.

Mas se a Spock o intelecto da moça o intrigou, a beleza dela sem dúvida atraiu a atenção de Jim Kirk. Ficou claro para Spock que seu capitão, confesso amante das mulheres, não resistiria aos encantos da bela jovem; como sempre, Spock não gostou da ideia. Kirk e Rayna começaram a conversar, e em pouco tempo era possível perceber o interesse mútuo entre os dois, a proximidade e a afinidade crescendo cada vez mais.

Com o tempo, toda a atenção de Rayna se direcionou para Kirk, e a atenção de Kirk para Rayna. Spock notou que isso não poderia acabar bem. Esperou até estar novamente sozinho com Kirk para alertá-lo.

— Já que dependemos do Sr. Flint para obtermos a Ritalina, Capitão, eu respeitosamente sugiro que o senhor dê menos atenção à jovem senhora se a encontrá-la novamente. Os interesses do nosso anfitrião não parecem confinados à arte e à ciência.

Kirk pareceu momentaneamente surpreso.

— Você quer dizer que ele... Ele a ama?

— Uma forte indicação — Spock assentiu.

Kirk pensou a respeito, mas a ideia pareceu apenas aquecer seu instinto competitivo.

— Não gosto do jeito que ele dá ordens a ela.

Era verdade que, por vezes, Flint tratava Rayna de modo grosseiro, como se fosse dono dela e não seu tutor.

— Mas isso não nos diz respeito, Capitão — Spock falou com cautela, temendo que Jim achasse que ele estava sendo intrusivo.

— Diz respeito a mim, pois gosto dela. Gosto muito, Spock — Kirk confessou. Spock ficou mais preocupado ainda, ele sabia o que isso significava e o que significaria.

— Perdoe-me a sinceridade, Capitão, mas você a conhece a menos de um dia. Seu comportamento é precipitado. Temo que nossa missão aqui...

— Ora, vamos lá, Spock! Você sabe muito bem que eu sei separar o profissional do pessoal. Gosto da Rayna, mas eu também sei da importância da missão, sei da importância de levarmos a Ritalina para a nave.

— Não é só a missão que me preocupa, senhor.

— O que, então? – Kirk perguntou rispidamente.  Spock olhou para o Capitão. Jim Kirk amava as mulheres, mas não era de se apegar, nem de ter relacionamentos duradouros. Por alguma razão desconhecida a Spock, Jim parecia relutar em se prender a alguém. Talvez fizesse parte de sua natureza, Jim era uma criatura livre. No entanto, uma vez ou outra, acontecia de ele se apaixonar de verdade por uma delas, e todas as vezes que isso aconteceu... Não houve final feliz, para nenhuma das partes. Spock tentou ser delicado ao apelar para a razão de Kirk.

— Capitão, quando o Dr. McCoy terminar de refinar a Ritalina, teremos que voltar para a nave imediatamente; e não poderemos, de forma alguma, levar a senhorita Rayna conosco. O Senhor Flint possui a tutela dela, ela pertence a _este_ lugar e você pertence a outro. Com todo respeito, senhor, mas você se apaixona com muita facilidade e, geralmente, por quem, de alguma forma, não está ao seu completo alcance. Quando os eventos terminam em caminhos que se separam, você tende a ficar... deprimido. Perdoe-me se estou me excedendo, mas..

—Sim, Spock, você está se excedendo! Se terminar assim, só diz respeito a mim. Por que você se preocupa com isso?

Spock endureceu. Jim sentiu-se imediatamente miserável pelo modo como tratou Spock, ele sabia que Spock estava apenas preocupado com ele. Jim achou que ele não fosse responder, mas após alguns segundos, Spock disse:

— Só estou tentando ser... seu amigo, Jim.

A frase atravessou Jim como uma espada. Poucas vezes Spock o chamava pelo apelido, era uma demonstração de intimidade e confiança sem igual. Eram poucos a quem Spock chamava pelo nome, e somente Jim era chamado pelo apelido. Sempre que o fazia, demonstrava uma carga de emoção que vulcanos normalmente evitavam possuir ou revelar. Ele guardava esses momentos como presentes; mas ali, Jim se sentiu arrependido por sua atitude. Virou-se para se desculpar, mas Spock tinha deixado a sala.

***

Por fim, o segredo de Flint foi revelado. O motivo para ele se isolar naquele pequeno planeta, longe de qualquer outro planeta da Federação. Flint usou todo o seu vasto conhecimento para criar a mulher perfeita, seu único defeito: ela não era humana.

Rayna era um androide.

Flint usara Kirk para despertar as emoções de Rayna, mas não quis abrir mão dela quando ela se apaixonou pelo jovem capitão. Os dois homens brigaram e a fizeram escolher. Rayna mal descobrira aqueles novos e complicados sentimentos, não podia escolher entre um e outro. Não podia quantificar ou qualificar o amor que sentia por um e pelo outro. Seu corpo não estava preparado para suportar tamanha carga emocional.

Eles a fizeram escolher. Ela escolheu não magoar nenhum dos dois. E se foi para sempre.

Spock olhou para o corpo sem vida da androide. O dilema dela se fazia muito claro para ele. As alegrias do amor a tornaram humana, as agonias do amor a destruíram.

De fato, as emoções são extremamente perigosas.

***

Algumas horas depois de voltarem para a nave Enterprise com a cura para a Febre Riguelliana, Spock se dirigiu para a cabine do Capitão.

— Sr. Spock. — Jim o cumprimentou sem ânimo. Estava sentado com as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa do computador, olhando para lugar nenhum. Spock começou a repassar seu relatório.

— A epidemia está controlada e não é mais uma ameaça. A Enterprise está agora em curso 513 Marco VII como ordenou, Capitão.

Spock teve a impressão de que Jim não havia ouvido uma única palavra sua, pois continuava imóvel e com olhar perdido.

— Capitão? —Preocupado com o estado emocional do amigo, Spock deu um passo à frente, mas ainda mantendo certa distância da mesa.

Jim soltou um suspiro profundo e cansado.

— Vamos lá, Spock, diga! Pode dizer, eu mereço.

— Dizer o que, Capitão?— Spock indagou intrigado. Ele ainda tinha dificuldade em compreender todas as expressões linguísticas humanas, principalmente quando diziam uma coisa, pretendendo insinuar outra. Vulcanos eram sempre claros e diretos. Humanos eram sempre ambíguos.

— “Eu te avisei.”

Spock soltou um leve suspiro.

— Eu não pretendia fazer isso, Capitão. Não vejo lógica em importuná-lo quando está tão abatido. Pelo contrário, imagino que seria mais produtivo se eu pudesse fazer algo para amenizar sua dor... Posso fazer algo por você, Capitão?

Kirk olhou para Spock com surpresa. E havia algo escondido naquele olhar que Spock não pôde identificar. O semblante de Jim ficou tristonho novamente.

— Como o quê, Sr. Spock?

— Eu não sei. Qualquer coisa.

Kirk sabia que vulcanos não valorizavam as emoções, e não compreendiam como os humanos se deixavam ser completamente dominados por elas. Jim não podia pedir a Spock algo como um abraço amigo, o contato faria o vulcano absorver uma enxurrada de emoções tristes e miseráveis. Jim já se sentia péssimo, não queria fazer Spock se sentir péssimo também. Para Kirk, o simples fato de Spock estar ali ao seu lado, tentando consolá-lo de alguma forma, o simples fato dele se importar já era uma grande coisa. Significava imensamente.

— O que seria de mim sem você, Spock? Você é um amigo melhor do que eu mereço.

— Não vejo dessa forma, Capitão. É para mim uma grande honra ser considerado seu amigo.

— Você me dá crédito além do necessário, Spock.

— Não é da natureza de um vulcano dar mérito a alguém se não for devidamente merecido.

— Deixe-me ao menos acreditar que você me favorece de modo especial, Spock —brincou Jim.

— Mas eu o faço, Senhor.

Spock viu Jim sorrir para ele, seus olhos se comprimindo com a graciosidade de sempre, repletos de carinho. Mas o sorriso dele foi morrendo e ele voltou a fitar as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Um... homem velho e solitário.O outro, jovem e solitário. Brigando por uma mulher que nem mesmo era real. Um triste espetáculo, você não acha?

— Eu acredito que ela realmente foi capaz de amá-lo, senhor.

Spock pensou que isso pudesse animar seu Capitão, mas Jim deu apenas um sorriso amargo.

— Se eu pudesse esquecer... — o tom de Jim era quase um gemido, um lamento.

Jim pousou a cabeça sobre as mãos, fechou os olhos e ficou ali. Spock continuou olhando para ele, indeciso se deveria ou não deixá-lo sozinho. A porta se abriu novamente para o Dr. McCoy entrar. McCoy parou ao lado de Spock ao ver o amigo dormindo.

— Graças aos céus ele acabou dormindo! Eu vinha repassar o relatório médico para ele, mas é melhor deixá-lo descansar.

— De fato.

McCoy sentia por Jim. Jim tinha o costume de se jogar de cabeça em tudo o que fazia, de se entregar completamente, principalmente se o assunto era romance. A maioria das pessoas o considerava um mulherengo, não que isso fosse uma grande mentira, mas Jim era na verdade um idiota romântico. Embora não do tipo que forma uma família e se fixa em um só lugar. Jim não estava pronto para se fixar a ninguém nem a lugar nenhum que não fosse a Enterprise, talvez nunca estaria. Mas isso não o impedia de sofrer por causa de desventuras amorosas.

McCoy conhecia James Kirk há tempo suficiente para saber que por baixo daquela armadura de galã independente e conquistador, Jim se sentia muito solitário. O que restava da família de Jim estava a anos luz de distância, as pessoas mais próximas a ele era o próprio McCoy e, inesperadamente, Spock.

McCoy olhou de Jim para Spock e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Você não entende tudo isso, não é Spock? Sabe, eu tenho mais pena de você do que dele. Porque nunca vai sentir as coisas que o amor leva um homem a fazer. Os êxtases, as misérias. O quebrar de regras, riscos desesperados, as derrotas gloriosas e as gloriosas vitórias. Simplesmente porque a palavra amor não consta no seu dicionário.

Spock encarou McCoy com a mesma expressão limpa de sempre. Sem qualquer emoção aparente. McCoy suspirou resignando. Era tolice discutir rompantes de paixão com um vulcano.

— Boa noite, Spock.

— Boa noite, Doutor.

McCoy deu uma última olhada em Jim. — Espero que ele esqueça.

Assim que McCoy deixou a sala, Spock tomou uma decisão e se convenceu de que era a coisa mais lógica a se fazer. Jim não podia continuar sofrendo como estava. A tristeza prejudicaria o desempenho de suas funções.

Spock se aproximou de Jim com passos silenciosos, se inclinou sobre ele e tocou o rosto dele delicadamente para não despertá-lo. Posicionou os dedos nos pontos exatos e iniciou um elo telepático.

_Vergonha. Isso é errado! Você não tem permissão._

A consciência de Spock o acusava. Para os vulcanos, não havia nada mais íntimo e perigoso do que um elo telepático. Entrar na mente de outra pessoa sem seu consentimento era considerado um ato de violência. Tal ato concebido de tal forma só era aceito em casos de extrema necessidade. Spock julgou ser essa a ocasião. _É para o bem de Jim_ , Spock dizia a si mesmo.

Não querendo causar quaisquer danos à mente de Jim, Spock tentou ser o mais delicado e suave possível. _Minha mente para a sua mente. Seus pensamentos para meus pensamentos. Nossas mentes são uma só._ Imediatamente, Spock sentiu as emoções de Jim invadirem seu corpo. Vergonha, tristeza, culpa, solidão. Principalmente solidão. Spock percebeu que Jim sofria não exatamente pela morte de Rayna, não apenas por isso. Jim sofria pela perda do que Rayna representava, pelo o que a morte dela representava. No fundo, Jim queria uma companhia duradoura, ele temia sempre perder a quem ele amava de verdade. Temia ficar sozinho para sempre. Temia nunca ter o amor...

Spock teve que se esforçar para criar barreiras mentais para as emoções de Jim, não queria invadir a privacidade dele.

_Você nunca esteve sozinho, Jim._ Spock pensou, e viu a mente de Jim se iluminar, tudo a sua volta se encheu de tranquilidade e afeto; a mente de Jim se acalmou.

Spock ficou surpreso com o efeito que um simples pensamento seu teve sobre Jim. Spock lembrou-se de por que estava ali, e precisava ser rápido antes que Dr. McCoy resolvesse voltar para checar como Jim estava.

Spock procurou cada uma das recentes memórias em que Rayna aparecia, coletou uma a uma, as modificou e...

— Esqueça! — Spock ordenou tanto em sua mente quanto em voz alta. E as memórias se apagaram.

Spock se afastou lentamente esperou alguns segundos.

— Capitão... Capitão!

Jim despertou e olhou um tanto confuso para seu Primeiro Oficial.

— Spock?

— O senhor pegou no sono, Capitão. Sugiro que se retire para seu alojamento e descanse. Tenho certeza que uma cama é bem mais confortável para dormir do que uma cadeira.

— Isso foi uma piada, Spock? — Jim abriu um enorme sorriso, divertido e sem qualquer preocupação. — Que estranho, nem lembro o que eu estava fazendo... Ah, sim! Os tripulantes com Febre Riguelliana?

— Todos curados, Capitão. Estão apenas descansando. Amanhã poderão voltar as suas funções.

— Ótimo. Sorte a nossa em termos encontrado a Ritalina naquele planetoide desabitado.

— De fato, Capitão. Muita sorte — Spock permaneceu ereto, com as mãos cruzadas nas costas. Ele acompanhou Jim pelo corredor até chegarem à porta do quarto. — Se precisar de alguma coisa, Capitão, basta chamar.

Jim sorriu com a gentileza de seu comandante. Quando o vulcano se moveu para partir, Jim falou:

— Obrigado, Spock.

— Pelo o quê, Capitão?

— Eu não sei, apenas sinto que devo agradecê-lo. Você sabe, umas dessas intuições ilógicas humanas... — Jim deu de ombros — Por sempre estar ao meu lado, talvez. Obrigado por isso.

— É meu dever como seu Primeiro Oficial, Capitão... e como seu amigo. — Spock acrescentou, antes que Jim concluísse que ele agia apenas por dever. Spock realmente tinha Jim como um amigo de verdade. Esperava que Jim não tivesse dúvida disso.

Como se pudesse ver a questão flutuando na mente de Spock, Jim segurou o braço do vulcano, num gesto de compreensão e confiança. — Boa noite, Spock.

— Boa noite, Jim.

***

Leonard McCoy estava se preparando para deixar seu turno, quando Spock entrou na enfermaria e pediu para falar com ele em particular.

— Dr. McCoy, é de seu conhecimento que jamais fiz qualquer exigência a você que não estivesse estritamente relacionado ao campo profissional.

— Sim, pode se dizer isso. — McCoy girou os olhos.

— Tenho um pedido de natureza pessoal a fazer ao senhor, Doutor.

— Ó, céus! Acho que vou precisar de uma bebida.

McCoy virou-se e abriu o armário atrás de sua mesa, procurando a garrafa de cerveja romulana que tinha escondido por ali.

— Não que eu entenda a lógica humana para ingerir bebidas alcoólicas em momentos que exigem seriedade _e_ sobriedade, mas devo dizer que tal ato não se faz necessário. É sobre o Capitão.

McCoy parou de súbito.

— Do que se trata?

— Peço-lhe que, no futuro, evite mencionar os nomes do senhor Flint e de Rayna, caso os eventos da nossa mais recente missão venha a alguma conversa entre você e o Capitão. Para todos os efeitos, o planetoide Holberg 917-G era completamente desabitado quando chegamos, e assim permaneceu quando saímos. Coletamos a Ritalina e retornamos.

— Posso saber o porquê disso?— o médico cruzou os braços, uma sobrancelha levantada em desconfiança.

— Eu apaguei essas memórias da mente do Capitão.

— VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ?! — Spock se inclinou alguns centímetros para trás com a explosão do médico. —Usou aquele vodu vulcano no Jim?!

— Um elo telepático, Doutor, não é vodu ou qualquer tipo de magia que...

— Você não pode invadir a mente das pessoas e sair apagando as memórias delas sem permissão. Pensei que isso fosse uma regra de vocês de orelhas pontudas.

— Não há necessidades de insultos, Doutor. O senhor mesmo expressou a opinião de que seria melhor que ele esquecesse os eventos de hoje.

— Spock! Seu... Duende de sangue verde! Quando eu disse que seria melhor que ele esquece, não era no sentido literal. Eu me referia a ele superar o ocorrido. Partir pra outra. Fazer a fila andar. Você entende?

— O Capitão estava muito deprimido e não era somente por causa da androide. Acredito que a morte de Rayna trouxe à tona outros sentimentos reprimidos. Incertezas e medos que ele mantém afastado de sua mente a maior parte do tempo. Não creio que ele fosse capaz de, como o senhor disse, “partir pra outra” tão rapidamente, porque não se tratava só de Rayna, mas de tudo que ela desencadeou. Esquecendo Rayna, ele voltou a seu estado de equilíbrio emocional normal. Não se preocupe, Doutor, eu fui extremamente cuidadoso, Jim não terá qualquer sequela. 

— “Jim”? — McCoy o provocou. Spock sempre se referia a Jim como “Capitão”, raríssimas vezes deixava que algum tripulante o ouvisse se referir ao capitão com tanta intimidade. Como se lhe fosse cair um braço se alguém o ouvisse chamando o Capitão pelo apelido. Naquele momento, Leonard percebeu que Spock realmente estava preocupado com Jim, mais do que ele poderia supor.

O vulcano simplesmente ignorou a provocação do médico.

— Minha atitude foi lógica. Eu garanto. — respondeu, como se isso explicasse tudo.

— Tudo bem, Spock. Vou fazer como você disse, mesmo não concordando. Mas me diga uma coisa, o que vai fazer se Jim resolver verificar o relatório da missão e ver que as informações divergem do que ele lembra?

— Isso não irá acontecer. O Capitão estava muito cansando, por isso, ele ainda não fez qualquer registro no Log do Capitão, quando o fizer amanhã, falará só do que se lembra. Além disso, eu mesmo fiz o relatório da missão e não mencionei a presença do Sr. Flint ou da androide. Como o Capitão tinha pedido a Tenente Uhura para realizar uma pesquisa sobre Flint, também pedi a ela para manter segredo. Ela não fez objeções.

— Você mentiu em um relatório para o Almirantado?!

— Não. Apenas não mencionei a existência de Flint e de Rayna. Os escâneres da nave não identificaram nenhum tipo de vida no planeta, foi exatamente isso que coloquei no relatório.

— Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Você deliberadamente violou uma de suas regras vulcanas sobre controle de mente, e deliberadamente deixou de relatar todos os fatos de uma missão em um relatório oficial só pra livrar o Jim de sofrer de um coração partido?

Spock puxou o ar com força, como se fosse dizer algo, mas mudasse de ideia.

—Um elo mental não se trata de controle de mente, Doutor. E um relatório deve conter apenas os dados que sejam relevantes ou diretamente relacionados com a missão em...

— Spock, Spock! Sim ou não, Spock?

— Se o senhor prefere colocar em termos tão emocionalmente humanos.

— Sim, eu prefiro. — o médico pôs as mãos na cintura, sorriu maliciosamente. — O amor leva os homens a fazerem coisas perigosas, tomarem decisões ilógicas, não é?

— De fato. — respondeu Spock, todo altivo. — Ainda bem que sou vulcano.

— _Meio_... vulcano.

Spock estreitou os olhos minimamente.

— Acredito que já terminamos nossa conversa por hoje, Doutor.

O vulcano virou-se para sair.

— Spock! Acredito que lhe devo uma desculpa. Pelo visto eu estava enganado.

— Esclareça.

— Você sabe a quê me refiro. — McCoy falou sugestivamente, Spock levantou uma sobrancelha, mas continuou estoico. — Parece que vulcanos são capazes de compreender o amor, pelo menos os meio vulcanos são.

Spock se empertigou mais ainda, deixando transparecer uma rápida expressão de surpresa. McCoy esperou que Spock contra-argumentasse ou que fizesse mais um discurso sobre como as ideias humanas eram ilógicas, mas o vulcano apenas lhe deu as costas e saiu.

McCoy sorriu consigo mesmo. Não acreditava que vivera para ver algo assim. Spock tinha realmente quebrado duas de suas regras de conduta irritantemente certinha pelo bem emocional de Jim. Se isso não era uma demonstração de amor, McCoy comeria seu diploma.

Era realmente uma pena ter que guardar segredo sobre os eventos desse dia, McCoy adoraria contar a Jim. Se Jim soubesse o que Spock tinha feito por ele, Jim estaria feito.

***

Spock deu uma última volta pela nave, verificando se estava tudo funcionando como deveria, se os tripulantes e oficiais do turno da noite estavam em seus postos. Ele foi para o seu quarto e se preparou para meditar, precisava fazer isso mais do que nunca. Spock tinha que manter a disciplina e controlar suas emoções, ou poderia terminar como a androide Rayna.

As alegrias do amor a tornaram humana. As agonias do amor a destruíram. Ele a compreendia muito bem.

Spock teve dificuldade em clarear a mente para meditar naquela noite. E, por alguns minutos, se perdeu na lembrança da sensação tranquila e familiar de ter a mente de James Kirk ligada a sua, como se fossem uma só.

***

**UM ANO DEPOIS**

Jim Kirk estava no refeitório almoçando com Leonard McCoy quando Spock se aproximou.

— Olá Spock! — Jim o cumprimentou — gostaria de se juntar ao Magro e eu?

— Agradeço o convite, Capitão, mas já fiz minha refeição. Gostaria apenas de confirmar se o senhor vai querer ter mais uma partida de xadrez tridimensional depois do último turno?

—Claro, Spock. Escute, eu tenho que terminar um relatório para o Almirante Komak, devo levar uma hora, então... nos encontramos às 2200 horas. No meu quarto, pode ser?

— Como preferir, senhor. Estou indo para a Ponte de Comando agora, com licença. Capitão; Doutor.

Spock fez uma pequena mesura para os dois e se retirou. McCoy olhou de Spock para o modo sorridente como Jim levava a comida à boca.

— Essas partidas de xadrez estão ficando mais frequentes, não é?

— Acho que ele gosta de jogar, embora não admita.

— Talvez ele goste é da companhia.

— Não me iluda, Magro.— Kirk brincou.

McCoy olhou ao redor, o refeitório estava praticamente vazio, não fosse uns quatro tripulantes da engenharia sentados num canto afastado.

— Muito bem, Jim, me responda uma coisa: você gosta do Spock?— McCoy teve o cuidado de deixar sua voz mais baixa.

— Mas é claro, Magro. Ele é meu amigo.— Kirk respondeu distraído, enchendo a boca com mais uma garfada de comida.

— Não foi o que eu perguntei.

— O que quer dizer?

— Essas... partidas de xadrez, não são nenhum tipo de código secreto para... você sabe.

Kirk parou o garfo a meio caminho da boca, as sobrancelhas saltando na testa.

— Meu Deus, Leonard! Não! Como pode pensar que Spock e eu...

—É, talvez não o Spock, mas você por outro lado...

— Ora. Agora fiquei ofendido. — Kirk afastou o prato e limpou a boca com o guardanapo. —Quer que a gente jogue aqui no refeitório sob a sua supervisão, mamãe?

— Para com isso. Só estou tentando dizer que... Essas partidas tarde da noite, sempre no seu quarto ou no dele, estão levantando a curiosidade e a imaginação da tripulação.

— E estão achando que Spock e eu temos um caso? Até parece que ninguém aqui conhece o Spock. O cara não quebraria uma regra nem se a vida dele dependesse disso.

— Não estou tão certo disso. Eu lembro de umas coisas que você não.— McCoy falou num sussurro.

— Do que está falando?

— De nada. Ouça, Jim, se estou perguntando é porque um desses mexericos já chegou ao meu ouvido. E se já chegou a mim é porque pelo menos metade da tripulação está comentando sobre isso. Isso não é bom. Você conhece as regras sobre relacionamentos entre...

—Sim, eu sei, Magro. Mas não é nada disso, ok? Então, da próxima vez que perguntarem, diga a verdade.

— Que seria...?

—Que a melhor hora do dia, o momento mais tranquilo é quando Spock vem até a minha porta para passarmos uma hora jogando e bebendo chá. Apenas isso e mais nada.

McCoy fitou Jim com seus olhos azuis, como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

— Você sabe com o quê essa declaração se parece? — McCoy voltou a observar em volta, o grupo da engenharia tinha saído, eles estavam sozinhos. —Droga, Jim! Você está... Você está apaixonado. Umas quinhentas pessoas nessa maldita nave e você vai se apaixonar justo pelo vulcano de sangue frio?

—Não precisa ofender a minha nave. E já disse que não é nada disso. Spock e eu somos só amigos. Só amigos.

— O inferno que é. Eu sou seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo. E nunca vi você falar assim de mim, não com esse olhar.

— Que olhar?

— Esse na sua cara me dizendo que você está apaixonado por um maldito vulcano de sangue verde e sem coração.

— Não fale assim. Ele tem coração. E eu já disse: Spock é só um amigo. — os olhos de Jim se desviaram para o caminho que Spock tomou ao deixar o refeitório. — Não ousaria ser mais do que isso para ele.

McCoy meneou a cabeça de um lado para outro. Queria dar mais uma bronca, mas seu lado benevolente falou mais alto.

— Por quê? O que quer dizer?

— Vamos lá, Magro. Nós dois sabemos o que acontece sempre que eu me apaixono de verdade por alguém. As pessoas se vão, para sempre. Não posso perder o Spock. Ele não.

— E acha que manter o que sente em segredo é a solução?

— Tem funcionado até agora. Tem funcionado por três anos. E Spock continua aqui, comigo. Como amigo, é claro. Mas prefiro tê-lo eternamente como amigo, do que viver eternamente sem ele.

McCoy deixou-se cair na cadeira. Sentiu pena de Jim. Como ele não percebeu antes que Jim já nutria esse amor por Spock há tanto tempo? Ocorreu a McCoy que ele só percebera isso recentemente, porque Jim não estava mais conseguindo esconder o que sentia.

— Já considerou a possibilidade de que nenhum dos seus últimos relacionamentos deu certo porque você já amava outra pessoa? O Spock, no caso.

— Já pensei nisso. E confesso que alguns desses casos foram uma tentativa de compensar a solidão que eu sentia. — Jim temia jamais encontrar alguém que fosse capaz de fazê-lo esquecer o que sentia por Spock.

— Porque nunca tentou dizer a ele o que você sente?

— Tenho medo de estragar tudo e as coisas ficarem esquisitas entre nós. Mas não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem com o relacionamento de amizade que temos agora, ele e eu. Não é o suficiente, mas é alguma coisa.

— Você é um idiota romântico, sabia?

— Ainda bem que você me entende — brincou.

— Não entendo. Mas faço uma forcinha.

— Você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter, Magro. Um irmão mais velho melhor que o meu.

Kirk colocou a mão sobre a de McCoy, e o doutor a segurou em reconhecimento e apoio.

— Capitão.

A voz de Spock soou atrás das costas de Kirk, os olhos castanhos do vulcano foram rápidos em fitar as mãos unidas sobre a mesa.

— Perdoe-me, Capitão. Não pretendia interromper. Eu o chamei pelo comunicador, mas o senhor não respondeu. Presumi que o senhor ainda estaria aqui.

— Não interrompeu nada, Spock. — Jim respondeu com naturalidade. —Esqueci meu comunicador na cabine. Algum problema?

— Recebemos um pedido de socorro de uma nave andoriana. O capitão deles solicitou uma conferência com o senhor.

— Muito bem. Vamos lá.

McCoy ficou observando Jim e Spock se afastarem, caminhando lado a lado. Mantinham uma distância mínima, estavam mais próximos do que normalmente ficariam de qualquer outro tripulante.

Era do conhecimento de todos na nave que o Capitão e seu Comandante tinham uma estreita amizade, muito íntima, muito cúmplice, mesmo Spock sendo um vulcano, mesmo Jim tendo McCoy como seu melhor amigo. Então, como explicar a química que os dois possuíam?  Ambos eram tão diferentes um do outro. Você poderia dizer que eles eram praticamente opostos ou que eles simplesmente se complementavam. Não era de se estranhar que a tripulação começasse a fantasiar sobre os dois.

***

Spock se encontrava no quarto de Jim para o jogo de xadrez, ele ainda vestia seu uniforme azul da ciência, mas Jim já estava com um pijama. A camisa amarela do uniforme de capitão encontrava-se jogada sobre a cama.

Spock já tinha ganhado duas vezes, e era a terceira vez que Jim não percebia que era a sua vez de jogar.

— Claramente a sua mente não está no jogo.

— Ah... me desculpe, Spock, estou distraído hoje.

— Estou vendo.

Jim pegou uma peça do jogo, mas não a moveu para qualquer nível do tabuleiro, ficou girando a peça na mão, pensativo.

—Spock, posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

— Se eu achar que posso responder, lhe darei uma resposta.

— Por que você gosta de jogar comigo?

— Acredito que os benefícios de jogar xadrez são bastante claros. É intelectualmente estimulante, principalmente se o oponente é você. Você tem táticas incomuns que, contra toda a lógica, parecem funcionar muito bem.

Spock teve a sensação de que sua resposta não foi satisfatória o suficiente, visto que Jim continuou a fitar o tabuleiro tridimensional distraidamente. Spock sentiu-se obrigado a ser mais sincero:

— Além disso, é um tempo agradável que passo com você, Jim, sem a interferência de qualquer membro da tripulação ou mesmo do Dr. McCoy.

Os olhos de Jim eram enormes agora e fitavam Spock com uma intensidade sem igual.

— Isso é sério, Spock?

— Vulcanos não mentem, Jim. Pensei que meu apreço por sua companhia fosse evidente.

— Eu também aprecio muito o tempo que passamos juntos, só nós dois. Queria que esse tempo fosse maior. Sabe, Spock, às vezes me surpreendo como a nossa amizade cresceu tão rápido e como nos tornamos tão próximos. Pergunto-me o que você viu em mim para querer ser meu amigo, eu sou tão claramente o oposto de você. Sou ilógico, impulsivo e estou sempre me encostando em você por acidente, quebrando sua regra vulcana sobre contato e espaço pessoal.

—Confesso que no início a quantidade absurda de emoções diversas que me bombardeavam sempre que você me tocava me causava certo incômodo e descontrole. Mas vim a perceber que você é muito tátil com todos, e que não o fazia por mal. Ao contrário dos outros que sempre mantiveram distância, você continuou próximo e me tratando como tratava os outros. Notei também o seu esforço em evitar tocar-me para não me causar dano. Levei isso em consideração. Com o tempo, me habituei ao seu contato físico e agora ele é tão natural a mim quanto respirar.

—Em outras palavras: você se adaptou a mim — Jim sorriu. — Sabe que essa é a coisa mais legal que você me disse? Quer dizer que posso te tocar assim, sem problemas?

Jim segurou a mão de Spock sob a sua. Os olhos castanhos do vulcano observaram suas mãos unidas e subiram para os olhos de Jim. Jim não sabia explicar como, mas sentiu que Spock tinha chegado à compreensão de algo.  Spock virou a palma de sua mão para cima de modo que pudesse segurar a mão de Jim.

— Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta de caráter pessoal, Jim? — Spock indagou. Jim apenas moveu a cabeça em concordância, com medo de sua voz pudesse de alguma forma assustar e afastar Spock daquele contato. — Há algum tempo tenho percebido que você e o Dr. McCoy são muito próximos. Hoje os vi com as mãos unidas assim. Há algo entre vocês além de amizade?

Jim se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

— De modo algum. Leonard é como um irmão para mim. E acredito que sou o mesmo para ele. Apesar de achar que às vezes ele pensa que é minha mãe— Jim tentou ser engraçado, mas Spock continuava a fitá-lo com seriedade. Jim não sabia se estava interpretando todos os sinais corretamente ou se seu desejo e amor por Spock estavam a fazê-lo imaginar coisas.— Spock eu... Estava justamente discutindo um assunto delicado com o Magro. Sobre você. Spock eu... eu acho que você já sabe. Não tem como você não saber. Você é a pessoa mais próxima de mim do mundo inteiro. Você conhece meus pensamentos melhor do que ninguém. Já esteve na minha mente diversas vezes. E às vezes tenho a sensação de que sinto você e que você me sente também, mesmo à distância. Eu amo você, Spock. Amizade não é suficiente para explicar o que sinto por você.

O vulcano retirou sua mão do contato com Jim e se levantou da cadeira, afastando-se um pouco. Imediatamente Jim sentiu-se arrependido, talvez tivesse ido além do limite com Spock, e tinha medo que o vulcano saísse do quarto sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

— Spock — Jim o chamou cauteloso. Spock virou-se para ele e levantou sua mão a frente, num gesto para Kirk manter-se longe. Jim parou, em silencio, temendo o que viria a seguir. Spock colocou as mãos para trás e endireitou sua postura, ficando perfeitamente ereto e impassível. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz não era diferente de quando repassava o relatório sobre o resultado das análises das amostras das incubadoras do Laboratório I.

—Você é o capitão. Sabe que a Frota Estelar desaconselha relacionamentos de caráter romântico entre o Capitão e outros membros da tripulação. Como seu Primeiro Oficial, minha obrigação é servir de exemplo para os demais e garantir que o Capitão possa desempenhar todas as suas funções da melhor forma possível, assim como zelar por sua boa reputação, na medida do possível. Tendo isso em mente, não seria sensato da minha parte, por minha própria iniciativa, buscar um relacionamento com você que não fosse de caráter profissional, sendo, no entanto, a amizade aceitável e aconselhável para uma boa relação interpessoal na nave. Por essas razões, escolhi dominar e ocultar minhas emoções por você. Além disso, até minutos atrás, julgava que você preferia o Dr. McCoy a mim, estava enganado. Devo dizer que minhas escolhas foram lógicas e visavam apenas seu bom desempenho profissional, mas vejo que minhas decisões terminaram por magoá-lo emocionalmente e isto me perturba mais do que eu poderia supor.Como você mesmo relatou notar, uma ligação inesperada parece ter se formado entre nós.

Spock parou o seu discurso e Jim levou alguns segundos para processar tudo. O rosto do loiro se iluminou num enorme sorriso.

— Quantas palavras para dizer que está apaixonado por mim. Eu-eu não entendi errado, entendi?

— Não, Jim.

— E o que você decidiu?

— Esclareça.

— Você deu um monte de razões para ter se mantido longe, e depois disse que percebeu que ficar longe de mim me deixava triste. E deixa mesmo. Qual sua decisão a partir de agora?

— Estou disposto a manter uma relação romântica com você se você estiver de acordo. Pode ser natureza sexual também, se julgar necessário. Mas teremos que manter sigilo sobre isso, pelos motivos que já relatei.

Spock parecia muito sério e desprovido de emoção, mas Jim estava perto o suficiente para perceber que ele estava envergonhado. As bochechas do vulcano adquiriam um leve tom de verde, Jim amava isso, era exótico e muito gracioso.

— Eu não faço qualquer objeção a esses termos. — Jim sorria continuamente. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. —Posso te beijar?

— Não vejo porque não.

Jim foi cauteloso ao se aproximar, não queria que a confusão eufórica de sentimentos que explodiam dentro dele abalasse todo o autocontrole de Spock quando eles se tocassem. Colocou as mãos sobre o peito do vulcano, sentindo o calor transpassar seu uniforme azul, subiu para a nuca de Spock e lentamente o guiou para seus lábios.  A respiração de Spock parou.

Spock foi um pouco retraído no primeiro contato, mas aos poucos se sentiu a vontade para deslizar os braços em volta da cintura de Jim. O beijo se tornou mais espontâneo e apaixonado, as sensações agradáveis e as emoções dele e de Jim se misturavam de tal forma, que Spock sentiu como se os dois pudessem se fundir em um só ser.

Eles quebraram o beijo em busca de ar, apoiando-se na testa um do outro. Não disseram nada, apenas sentiam.

Spock tocou o rosto de Jim com carinho, sentindo a sensação da pele dele em contato com a sua. Jim procurou a mão de Spock e juntou a palma dele com a sua, permitindo que o vulcano pudesse fazer uma leitura de tudo que ele estava sentindo, pensando. Tão surpreendente quanto o universo, Jim percebeu que era capaz de sentir o amor de Spock por ele, e era maravilhoso!  Naquele momento, ambos tiveram a sensação de que o vínculo que existia entre eles acabara de ficar mais forte e se transformara em algo único.

Uma palavra ecoou na mente de Spock, e Jim foi capaz de ouvi-la claramente, como se o vulcano a tivesse pronunciado em voz alta. Embora jamais tivesse ouvido tal palavra, Jim não precisou pedir explicações, ele a compreendeu completamente, como se sempre a tivesse conhecido.

_T’ Hy’ La_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> ^-^/


End file.
